merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Click here to follow us on Twitter and get the latest updates and news hot from the Wiki! Current Fight Justifying your choice- who did you choose and why? *I vote for Tristan de Bois, because, you know, he's immortal AND a good swordfighter, so even if Elyan happened to have Excalibur he would still lose... 18:47,9/14/2012 *I vote for Elyan! He's a Knight of the Round Table and I think that says everything! 02:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *I vote for Elyan! Not only is he a Knight of the Round Table but he's Queen Guinevere's brother and King Arthur's brother-in-law. That says it all! Chawk1993 (talk) 08:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *Once again this is one of those battles where it depends on the weapon. I think Elyan would be a lot better swordsman, because, he hasn't been in a tomb for decades. But Tristan is immortal... so I would vote both, but I have to be a good sport and vote for one- the good guy! (Plus he has purpose to fight- for Camelot. Tristan has no beef with him) 09:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *Elyan is a better warrior, as he has an excellent grasp of staying alive as he manages to get himself into an absurd amount of trouble: poisoned by the Lamia, tortured by Morgana, kidnapped by Cenred, and that's just the stuff I'' know about. However, none of his escapades are due to ineptitude of sword skills, and they often contribute to his survival. Plus he's generally awesome and I have a soft spot a mile wide for Elyan. *I agree with the person above me. Elyan is one tough cookie! If he had a theme song, it would either be the chorus to ''Survivor by Destiny's Child: "I'm a survivor (What?) / I'm not goin' give up (What?) / I'm not goin' stop (What?) / I'm goin' work harder (What?) / I'm a survivor (What?) / I'm goin'na make it (What?) / I will survive (What?) / Keep on survivin' (What?)" , or the chorus of The Climb by Miley Cyrus: "The struggles I'm facing / The chances I'm taking / Sometimes might knock me down / But no, I'm not breaking". That is why I voted for him. ~ WorshipperOfTheOldReligion *I'm not sure I understand the question...you must be talking about some other Elyan--you know, one who's immortal and can kill someone who's already dead...~~Emily Windsnap~~ *Elyan is truly a survivor, like some of those above me said. I also like Elyan a lot. Long live the Knights of the Round Table! TheHydromancer (talk) *i choose Tristan de Bois for because of a few things. one: it says in "excaliber" he was a great warrior right and uther was one of the only people to ever beat him. two: HE'S IMMORTAL!!!!!!! notice the caps *I choose Elyan because he appears to be a better swordsman because Tristan de Bois got stabbed quite a lot whenever he fought his opponents despite his immortality while Elyan never got mortally wounded, so if Elyan stabbed him with Excalibur, Tristan would be killed. Broman178 *Tristan De Bois will just murder elyan. I fail to see how being a knight of the round table can defeat a deadly and near unstoppable wraith. Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''The Gleeman vs Aredian'' *''Tristan vs Julius Borden'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Lamia vs Freya'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Helios vs Cenred'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Merlin vs Arthur'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Helios vs Cenred'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Fomorroh vs Nathair'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Cornelious Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' Previous Fight }} Justification of the Week }} Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe